Tamed
by Hurdy Gurdy Woman
Summary: An undercover detective moves into Aria, a strange land filled with even stranger creatures. A murder makes headlines in the heart of Aria and the star detective will do her best to find the guilty; however, she runs into some dark difficulties along the way. Alliances are made and deals are broken; horrendous secrets are dug up and skeletons are stowed away...


**Full Summary:** An undercover detective moves into Aria, a strange land filled with even stranger creatures. A murder makes headlines in the heart of Aria and the star detective will do her best to find the guilty; however, she runs into some dark difficulties along the way. Alliances are made and deals are broken; horrendous secrets are dug up and skeletons are stowed away. What lies in store for our detective in Aria, home to more than just innocent animals?

**Rating:** **Rated M**. I'm going to try my best to make this story as dark as possible, since I find it funny to even do so in regards to this innocent game. I want the humor to arise from such, for readers to become uneasy from what occurs with lovable characters such as Tom or Kapp'n. Read at your own risk.

**Genre: **Dark humor, drama, mystery, thriller, etc.

**A/N:** I will start up a new game (New Leaf to be specific) to help me easily choose which canon animals will be living in the town. Name of village and character were from a generator. Enjoy! Also:** oooOooo **means a scene break but still with the same POV. A full line break will mean a scene break as well as a different POV happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamed<strong>| A New Leaf Dipped in Blood

**Brooker**

Upon nightfall they went on their rounds.

The dark skies above them were illuminated with little white and blue lights, falling gently into the pools that were Booker's eyes. The bulldog kept a hard face, eyes slowly glancing off to his deputy.

Copper enjoyed night walks more so than Booker ever could.

"It's cold out, sir," Copper commented as he tugged his collar up, hiding the lower portion of his smooth jawline. Not a single winkle clung to the dog's face and there were no signs of greying upon the dark fur. The deputy's eyes were a fountain of youth, gleaming up at the heavens.

Brooker was envious of Copper's youthful appearance, but he never allowed it to show. "If we hurry, we can get back to the warmth of our office," he told the naïve deputy. A chilly wind ran through his fur, prompting him to worm his paws under the pits of his own coat. "Let's make this snappy."

In silence they walked, through the dense woods of fruit and pine trees, sweet scents filling Brooker's nostrils. He much enjoyed taking walks mid-afternoon to pick an apple now and then, and in the dark, against the moonlight, they looked rather mystical, like little reddish-blueish orbs. He decided he would pick one on the way back.

Arriving at the first bridge in the village, Copper spoke. "Did you put in the request for a pay raise?"

Brooker shook his head, sadly at that. "It's no use," he told the deputy, casting his gaze down the lazy river. Little black blobs of fish could be seen, dancing shadows. "The last raise I had personally was before your time…don't expect it to change anytime soon."

That didn't seem to sit too well with the young pup.

"We work hard, though," he countered as he pushed past him across the bridge. He stopped at the edge, where stone met freshly cut grass. "We work harder than most in this village, yet, we're paid the least."

Rubbing his wet nose, Brooker shrugged. "Maybe you should have picked a different career?"

The conversation died at that.

As the moon continued on across a blanket of black skies, Brooker and his deputy continued on their nightly inspection. The shorelines were covered with shells—white, red, blue, and even some pinks—and trash—a boot and tire here and there. The ocean smelt strongly of fish and salt, something that went uneasy with Brooker's stomach. He enjoyed fish—cooked, that is—but never cared much for the smell.

And being a creature with a rather strong sense of smell didn't help him out either.

Copper took to a palm tree, eyes searching the wide ocean before him. The young pooch placed a paw upon the tree and Brooker could see his nails dig into it.

"You coming?" he asked after a minute passed.

Cropped cocked his head back, blinking once before nodding.

On they went, past the mayor's office which held empty. Aria had went many months without a mayor. When the previous one—an old turtle who had lost his mind—moved onto the afterlife, the villagers just never got around to voting in a new one. Brooker wondered if things would get better if a new leader came in charge…

…_Or perhaps things will just become worse?_

Besides the office stood a small shop that belonged to those strange llamas—_or are they alpacas?_ Brooker could never remember. Past that, about a quarter mile back, was that raccoon's joint—a pawn shop really. _Shady business…_

Grass morphed into stone pathways and the two officers soon found themselves coming to the final quarter of their route.

"We're almost finished," Brooker said, cheerfully so as he picked up his pace. His apple was waiting for him and if he was quick enough, he would make his soap opera—a show about dogs trying to keep safe from the pound. It was rather sad at times, and even a bit terrifying, but he knew it was all fiction.

_Pounds don't exist…just a scary place a bitch tells her nipping pups about to keep them outta trouble._

A chill ran up his spine and he shook the thought away.

Sooner rather than later, he found himself ahead on the trail, with Copper out of sight. The deputy must had fallen behind—too slow sometimes for Brooker's taste. Sniffing, he paused, catching an odd smell.

Lowering his brows, he sniffed again, deeper than before.

_Is that iron?_

_Rust…?_

Brooker blinked, confused as to what exactly he was smelling. It smelt _familiar_, yet, uncommon. He couldn't put his paw on it.

_What…what is that?_

Licking his lips, he followed the scent. He found himself off the stone road, back into a sea of dense forest. The smell grew, becoming stronger and stronger with every step he took, until…

Until it became overbearing, a stench of vile that make his stomach twist.

_What in the world…?_

He came to a stop before a chopped tree, a strange substance covering the white bark inside. Cocking his head, Brooker slowly approached the stump, narrowing his stare to get a better look.

Overhead, a cloud tip-toed below the moon, obscuring his only light source. Frowning, he knelt down, bringing his paw gently upon the foreign liquid. It was cold and wet.

Slowly, he brought his paw up to his face, blinking at the dampened fur. The moonlight returned to him as the cloud left and Brooker felt his stomach drop and throat dry.

_Blood._

His eyes darted back to the stump: bark drenched in blood. His breathing became haggard, body stiff from fear. He opened his mouth to cry out, but nothing came out.

The smell numbed his mind.

"Brooker?" The voice was timid, confused almost. "What…what are you looking at?" A looming shadow overtook Brooker and he could feel the presence of his deputy behind him.

"What is that…?" A moment passed, silence overtaking them both. "O…Oh god," Copper spoke, branches crunching as he took a step back. "Brooker…that's…that's…"

"Blood," Brooker finished, eyes widened as his mind began to finally process what was exactly before him. With legs weak, he pushed himself up, taking in the full scene. "There appears to be more," he added, eyes following the trail that lead away from the stump.

He followed it, making sure not to step on any of the drenched grass. Copper—although hesitant at first—could be heard following behind. While they shared no words, Brooker knew what this was, and he was sure that the pup was putting two and two together.

_A bloodied stump? A trail? And that overbearing stench…_

Then, as if a veil had been pulled back to reveal the stage of a play, they found the source: a corpse, raw, red, and disgustingly disfigured.

"Shit," Copper said in a whisper, pulling away from the area.

Brooker cocked his head back, watching as the deputy hurled off to the side, body hunched over. He too would have barfed but surprisingly he found himself numb, almost as if his mind hadn't exactly fully processed what he found.

In all his years servicing Aria, Brooker had not once encountered a murder. Oddly, it interested him, the image of this lifeless body before him, such as a child would be interested in a new toy. He wanted to touch the body, examine it, and find out its secrets.

He wanted to know how it came to be like this.

The weak voice of Copper broke through.

"Brooker," he said, "we…we need to…what, what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Report a murder," the bulldog answered, wiping the now drying blood on his paw against his leg. "We're going to need some backup, though."

**oooOooo**

Brooker watched in silence as the lizard gently trailed his leathery hand over the corpse, fingers dancing across open flesh. "It's human, that much is clear," the lizard spoke, more so to himself than to the officer. "But it is horribly disfigured—I'm not surprised that you and your deputy couldn't tell the species." The lizard glanced back, offering Brooker a thin smile as if a joke was just told.

He shared no joy with Frillard, offering only one hard stare. "It's human, then?" he asked, casting his gaze down on the body—what was left of it that is. He, himself, had only seen pictures of that kind in books and he felt an uneasiness begin to creep up on him. "What…what was it doing here?"

Frillard shrugged, returning his own stare back to the corpse. "That, I cannot answer. All I can tell you is what state it is in, and more importantly, sex and age, if given enough time." Trailing off, the lizard slowly placed one hand under a chin, cocking the head upwards and revealing one long open wound across the neck, skin peeled back and greenish in color. "This well may be the deafening blow," he murmured, continuing his examination as he traced fingers up a cheek.

Pulling a small notepad from his front pocket, Brooker quickly flipped open to a fresh page and jotted down: _Neck wound – slash: Possible cause of death._

An eyelid was peeled back, and after a moment, the second one. "One eye is missing, color blue."

Brooker wrote that down in his notepad.

"The hair is short, and the color is either a dark blonde or very light brown. Minor cuts along the forehead…" Frillard took a step over to the end of the table, eyes searching the lower portion of the human. Slowly, he pulled back the fabric that appeared to be pants, and Brooker widened his eyes at the sight.

Smirking, the lizard said, "It seems that this human was male; however, the penis was removed, fully, and from the looks of it, it was a clean cut." A pause followed. "I wonder what happened to _it_…."

Brooker wrote down _male_ before avoiding his gaze. The sight was gruesome, something he never saw in his years of experience. Nothing could ever prepare him for such a sight, it seemed. He had his share of experiences with beaten women and children, bloodied whores, fights—dangerously close to death—between gangs, and so much more, but this…_this is cruel._

The pants was pulled fully down, the body pushed sideways. A low grunt came from Frillard, followed by a surprised hum. "Oh…that's…_interesting_."

"What?" Brooker asked, voice dry. He dared not to look at the corpse, weary at whatever seemed to alert the old lizard.

"The penis…" A small chuckle followed. "I've found it; it seems that it was _forced_ inside the male's rectum."

Brooker looked, regretting his decision instantly.

Deep cuts flowed from the middle of the body's bottom, closing in on the wide hole that was the rectum. A chunk of pale meat stuck out, red and yellow loose skin dangling, obviously the amputated member. Wide fissures surrounded the anus, paling shades of brown and purple highlighting it.

Now Brooker felt his stomach give up, allowing him only a mere second to reach a waste basket before barfing up his dinner. His paws clung to each side of the basket, eyes clamping shut as waves of dog chowder came pouring past his lips, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

A low chuckle broken by a cough came from Frillard. "When you're in my line of business, you get used to such images," he muttered gently. Tapping his cane, he nodded his head and gestured for Brooker to finish up. "Come on now, we got more to check out."

Wiping his mouth clean, Brooker sniffed a little. His eyes were dampened slightly with his tears—not from pity for the corpse, but merely from the pain in his stomach—and his fur stood up. With a deep breath, he pushed himself fully erect and returned back to his spot beside the lizard, notebook in paw.

"Now," Frillard said, "let's get a look under the flesh, yes?"

They spent their night examining the body and Brooker never did get to pick that apple, nor make his soap opera in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Newspaper<strong>

Two days later, across the country, headlines read as such:

_**Disfigured Corpse of Young Male Found in Sleepy Little Village of Aria! Possibly Murder?**_

_On the fourteenth of December—just two days from today—a corpse was found by village officers, Brooker and Copper. Upon inspection of the corpse, foul play was determined. No details were released about what exactly happened to the corpse, or more importantly: Who and what species the corpse was. Further details to be revealed in the upcoming days._

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Nook<strong>

The newspaper crumbled up in his paws, the pressure bringing it into an uneven ball. He had not expected this—national headlines? That was unheard of in the little village of Aria, and he did not want any unneeded attention throw his way.

Tom Nook was a raccoon of many talents—specialties, really—and for the first time in many years, he felt slight fear.

_They're going to send somebody in to snoop around…_

_That won't fair well, not one bit._

Tossing the paper aside, Tom went to the window of his shop, eyes searching the awakening forest before him. Morning had just started and the daily paper had sent him in a sour mood.

_If anybody comes this way, I'll make sure to deal with them. No little murder is going to ruin my line of business._

The curtains were drawn back, shadowing his shop in a blanket of darkness, just the way he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next:<strong> An undercover detective is sent to investigate the murder in Aria. She meets a few strange faces and starts a life as a regular citizen among not-so-regular animals.

**A/N2: **Yay! End prologue! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this so far and I hope you all stick around for the next chapter! Also: I regret nothing! : - )


End file.
